Antibug
"Antibug" (French title) is an upcoming episode of the first season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.https://www.facebook.com/TFOU/?rf=114237285253356 Its air date in the US is unknown. Synopsis Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. The episode starts off in Chloé's room in Le Grand Paris, where Chloé is complaining that she has nothing to wear. She then hears a noise and goes to investigate, where she's attacked by her floating skin care bottles. The invisible force steals the shoes away from her, and across the balcony, where Chloé yells 'Come back!' to them. At school, Chloé looks exhausted. Marinette notices with Alya and wonders if it's because her friend, Sabrina, is missing. Chloé continues to be harassed, pulling her hair, trying to take her accessories, and more, until she get's chased out of the classroom. Afterwards, Adrien and Marinette ask if they could go to the restroom, and leaves. Later, in the girls' bathroom, many crude drawings of Chloé is present among the stall doors and on the walls. A message is given to everyone in school, where pictures of what had been happening to Chloé, realizing something is going on, Marinette and Adrien transform. Later, the mayor is giving a speech to the press outside of his building. He explains that attacking his daughter is like attacking all of Paris, when Ladybug and Cat Noir show up behind him, saying they'll help his daughter. Ladybug tells the mayor to keep Chloé inside claiming that the invisible foe can't go through walls and won't be able to attack her. She then asks whether Chloé has been having any issues something which Chloé denies. Ladybug, however remains suspicious especially after noticing a photo of Sabrina and Chloé. Chloé then says that Sabrina idolizes her and would never hurt her but Ladybug remains unconvinced. She marches off with Cat Noir into an elevator where she informs him of her suspicions. They then ask her butler saying they will not tell anyone else what happened. He confirms Ladybug's suspicions and admits that Chloé has indeed been having problems with Sabrina. The butler tells Ladybug that Chloé enjoys playing Ladybug and Chat Noir with Sabrina. One day they asked him to be a villain named Mr. Moustache as they track him down through the manor. Chloé eventually stumbles upon and interview with Nadja Chamack, Jagged Stone, and Fang, where she is mistaken for being Ladybug. She redirects the interview to being about her until Sabrina calls out her name, proving her act a charade. Chloé is furious and Sabrina who feels helpless and was unaware of Chloé's intentions. Chloé curses her by calling her stupider than a crocodile. When Sabrina returns to apologize the next day, Chloé pretends she is invisible and refuses to speak with her. Ladybug thanks the butler for his help and then leaves the room with Cat Noir. Cat Noir picks up a rose claiming they won't find the villain since she can't be seen. Ladybug then says that she doesn't know they are there and therefore she has the advantage. Unbeknownst to them, Vanisher is there, andshe moves to pick up the rose that Cat Noir had just laid down. Vanisher communicates with Hawk Moth who tells her to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir. She however assumes that they can not see her before dropping the rose on the floor. Ladybug looks back and notices the rose on the floor and then feels her hair move and immediately can tell Vanisher is present. She and Cat Noir proceed to attack Vanisher. Soon Chloé appears and tells Vanisher to attack her as she knows that she is the one Vanisher wants. Ladybug then summons Lucky Charm, a container of glitter before Vanisher continues her attacks. Chloé descends the stairway and attempts to reason with Vansiher, who refuses and continues to attack Ladybug. Ladybug thinks that the akumatized object is Sabrina's bag, but Chloé insists that it's actually Sabrina's brooch, which was a gift from her. Ladybug uses her object to cover Vanisher in glitter and make her visible. They continue to attack Vanisher and Ladybug, frustrated with Chloé's interference, forces her to hide. She tells Chat Noir they need to destroy her bag to free the akuma. Chloé however believes the akuma is in her brooch that she'd given Sabrina earlier. Ladybug ignores her and shoves her in an elevator before breaking Vanisher's bag to reveal nothing. Cat Noir passes her Vanisher's brooch which she breaks in order to de-evilize the akuma. With the Miraculous Ladybug, everything reverts back to normal, and Cat Noir, instead of accepting Ladybug's fist bump, asks her why she didn't listen to Chloé. Ladybug, in retaliation, says that because Chloé lied to them about her and Sabrina fighting, she does not trust her. In her room, Chloé is distraught and revokes her admiration of Ladybug. When Ladybug and Cat Noir are on TV, Chloé's rage only grows. Hawk Moth soon senses her anger and corrupts an akuma to find her and evilize her. The akuma soon locates Chloé entering through her Ladybug costume earring. Hawk Moth names her Antibug and tells her they can work together against Ladybug as long as she gives him both Cat Noir and Ladybug's miraculouses. During her interview, Ladybug realizes that she is going to detransform attempts to leave the scene only to be interrupted by Antibug. Ladybug tells Cat Noir she is about to detransform and he tells her he can handle Antibug. Ladybug dashes off and detransforms realizing she has no food for Tikki. Ladybug laments how the whole situation is her fault, but Tikki tells her otherwise. They both sneak off to The Palace to find Tiki something to eat. After grabbing some cookies for Tikki, Marinette rushes to find Cat Noir only to find him hanging from a pole hoisted by Antibug. Antibug taunts Cat Noir only for him to retort until Hawk Moth suggests using Cat Noir as bait. Antibug tries to convince Chat Noir to team up with her, but he refuses. In the distance Marinette wants to help but Tikki doesn't have enough energy. Tikki tells her that she can save Chat Noir as herself but Marinette is unconvinced claiming on Ladybug could. Tiki then tells her she is Ladybug and that Ladybug is within her. Marinette agrees that she needs to save Cat Noir and comes up with a plan. She uses her cellphone as bait and plays the interview from earlier to fool Antibug into thinking Ladybug is nearby. While Antibug is distracted Marinette saves Cat Noir by taking the pole and using it to pull him up. Once Antibug discovers she's been played, Cat Noir shows up and begins to attack Antibug. Tikki has also gained enough energy, allowing Marinette to transform into Ladybug once more. Ladybug finds Cat Noir as Antibug continues her attacks. Ladybug suggests that the akuma is in her yo-yo, while Cat Noir says it's her earrings, as she had them before her transformation. Ladybug and Antibug both attack each other simultaneously. Ladybug summons her Lucky Charm while Antibug summons her Anti Charm. When Antibug ends up with a large weapon and Ladybug a bag of marbles, Antibug taunts her and proceeds to attack. Ladybug, searching around, realizes the purpose of the marbles when she looks at Cat Noir. She throws them at him, and he whacks them, releasing the marbles onto the ground and tripping Antibug. Fallen down and her sword taken by Cat Noir with his staff, Antibug complains that Ladybug is weak to rely on Cat Noir. Ladybug replies firmly that she and Cat Noir are a team. Cat Noir uses Cataclysm to trap Antibug into the glass floor beneath her, and Ladybug grabs her earrings. Destroying them, she de-evilizes the akuma and utilizes the Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything. Ladybug apologizes to Chloé about not taking her advice, which Chloé accepts and once more becomes Ladybug's biggest fan. Before departing, Ladybug suggests to Chloé that she make amends with Sabrina. Back in class, Marinette is sitting with Alya as she watches Chloé sit down. Sabrina enters the room and stands still next to the seat until Chloé tells her to sit down. Sabrina gladly accepts, and while looking away from her, Chloé makes a small smile. Afterwards, Chloé gives Sabrina a new brooch, much to Sabrina's joy and Chloé's secret contentment. Marinette comments that Chloé and Sabrina always be best friends in their weird way, just like she and Alya. The end card is of Marinette and Alya being happy while Adrien, sitting in front of them, is amused. Characters Major characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir *Hawk Moth *Tikki *Plagg *Akuma *Chloé Bourgeois/Antibug *Sabrina/Vanisher Minor characters *Butler *Nadja Chamack *André Bourgeois *Jagged Stone *Fang *Agent Roger *Alya Césaire *Nino *Ms. Mendeleiev *Ivan *Nathanaël *Mylène Haprèle *Max *Kim *Alix *Rose *Juleka *Master Fuhttp://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_1549.png *Pigeons *Civilians Trivia * This episode was the 17th to air in France. * This is the first episode showing two different akumatized villains. ** In "The Evillustrator" there are three, but Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi only appear in a dream. * This is only known instance where Ladybug has mistaken an object to be the akumatized one, believing it to be Sabrina's bag when it actually is her brooch. Errors *When Chloé shows up to Ladybug and Cat Noir's fight with Vanisher, she already has her mask on, but while walking down the stairs it disappears. It then reappears when Vanisher tries to throw a book at her. *When Chloé gets possessed by an akuma, she doesn't have her Ladybug's mask on her face, having throwing it on the floor and stomping on it before the akuma arrived. When she returns back to normal, the mask is on her face. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes